


Muñeca Muerta

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Maniquí Sueño Niña [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Creepy Doll, Demonic Possession, F/M, Humor, Mexican Horror, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Pablo accidentally possess Marigraciela's childhood doll.





	1. Chapter 1

Pablo was sleeping until a alarm clock wakes him up.

Pablo's eyes opened.

Pablo said inside his head "Oh come on!"

So he turns his clock off.

After he takes a bath, he put on his clothes.

Pablo look at himself in the mirror

Pablo said "Well Pablo this is it" as he played his violin.

"You have a violin recital tonight"

Pablo hummed a song as he walks out of the mansion.

"Hey Pablo!" a voice called.

Pablo said inside his head "Just ignore it"

Marigraciela appear behind Pablo which cause him to scream and run away.

He saws Maria Rivera reading a spellbook.

"Hey Mrs. Rivera"

"Hey Pablo i just reading this spellbook that will let a ghost possess an apple."

Maria chanted which cause a ghost to jumped into a apple making it demonic.

Pablo screamed.

Maria said "Oh come on it's just an apple"

Pablo saws a victorian style doll which cause him to scream.

Pablo shouted "What the heck is that!?"

Maria said "It's just Marigraciela's old doll, Marinette a.k.a Maria Antoinette"

Pablo gulped as he walked up to Maria Antoinette. "Well here i go"

Pablo jumped into Maria Antoinette and ghostly moaning.

Pablo said "Wait a minute am i in Marigraciela's childhood doll" 

Maria said "Uh yes" 

Maria Antoinette looked at herself in the mirror which cause her to scream.

Pablo said "I'm a Muncea Muerta!?"

Maria said "It's okay Pablo you have to wait 5 days until you get out of a doll's body."

Pablo said "Wait five days but the recital is tonight!"

Maria Antoinette facepalmed

Clock transition

School bell rings

Marigraciela, Manny and Frida go to art class.

Marigraciela said "Hey guys have you seen Pablo"

But they heard the door kicked open.

Marigraciela said "Pablo?"

Pablo said "No! it's me Maria Antoinette"

Marigraciela blushed as the class snickered.

Marigraciela picked Marinette up.

"Pablo what are you doing"

"Maria Graciela i'm accidentally jumped into your old doll"

Marigraciela has an idea.

Pablo said "What"


	2. Chapter 2

Pablo's Violin Recital

Pablo said "Mrs. Rivera where are you well this is it i quit"

Marigraciela said "Pablo Perez you're the greatest musician the world has ever seen"

Pablo said "You're right Gracie"

"Damas and Caballeros please welcome to the stage Pablo Perez"

The crowd cheers.

Pablo began to play his violin.

The crowd cheers but they heard the doors open.

The ghostly moaning.

Pablo jumped out of Marinette and the crowd gasped and then cheers.

Pablo's jaw dropped.


End file.
